


Happy Easter! (One-shot, short)

by Gamergeek2000



Category: Creepypasta - Fandom
Genre: Easter special, Gen, OC Advice, One-Shot, Short Story, Toby being a dork
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-20
Updated: 2018-09-20
Packaged: 2019-07-14 15:54:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16043690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gamergeek2000/pseuds/Gamergeek2000
Summary: Heyo, just as a note this isn't my best story, it was kind of a filler story but i hope you enjoy. Toby meets a mysterious little girl in the woods, but isn't bugged by her at all.





	Happy Easter! (One-shot, short)

(Sorry that this is a bit short, I haven’t really had the best ideas lately, but i am continuing the stories)

Happy Easter!

Toby’s POV.

Easter is a fun holiday! And not just because of the eggs with candy, though i do love chocolate, but it was a big chance to prank people! Last year LJ made exploding smoke bombs that look liked eggs, that I got to help paint. And Ben also added mayo into some of the hollow chocolate bunnies. I did like participating, although if i knew a prank would go wrong I acted like I didn’t know of it. A couple years ago Jane opened an egg that exploded sticky puddy, she complained for weeks about trying to get it out of her hair.

But in any case, it was a lot of fun but I haven’t caught anyone making a prank yet. I checked the attic, basement, kitchen, snuck into a few room, and nothing. Everyone looked like they were doing their own thing. So I did what anyone would do, bug the shit out of Masky.

“Come on Masky! There has to be a prank this year!” I whined a bit and spun around in a swivel chair.

“Toby..” Masky growled before sighing and looking back at the work on his laptop. “I already told you that i’m not doing anything because i dont want trouble and i know you wont take any of the blame.”

“I call it ‘taking credit’~” I chuckle but my chair stopped moving and I was roughly shoved onto the ground. 

“Toby, really go see if someone else is doing a prank, or prank some humans.” Hoodie said, stealing my chair and setting his feet onto the desk in front of him.

I grumble but take the hint and leave, thinking to myself about how fun it would be to prank a human on Easter. With that thought and my hatchet, i hurried out of the mansion to the woods. It was always quiet but maybe i’ll get lucky and there will be campers or hikers to kill. While I hopped through the woods I slowed down seeing something yellow catch my eye. Kneeling down I picked up a bright yellow egg with blue and green heart patterns on it. It was probably left behind from the human easter hunt earlier in the day. 

“Huh, its just an egg...normally humans would have candy ones laying around.” I said to myself. 

‘Maybe different family?’ I thought before agreeing with myself. “Yeah probably.”

Setting the egg back down I started to walk again, but now finding a red and purple egg in a small knot in a pine tree. I examined it and shrugged, but looking around I noticed several eggs around. Out of skepticism i knelt down and started walking on all fours, looking for footprints.

‘Ok now a human is fucking with us.’ My thoughts whispered, nodding to myself i stood and climbed into one of the pine trees. I gazed out at the forest around me, finding tree upon tree, but nothing out of the ordinary.

“Ok if there is a new CP that looks like a man eating rabbit then he’s hiding.” I conclude to myself and jump down the tree to continue my hunt. I took out my hatchets just in case of an ambush and kept low. With the forests nightly fog it’s easy to hide so better safe than sorry.

A twig snapped and his head quickly turned, but seeing nothing he laid on the ground to wait. Soon a small humming was in the distance, growing louder, and closer to his location. 

‘Definitely a kid.’ My head said and I agreed, muttering. “Definitely a girl..”

Slowly I stood up and felt something hit my head, making me whirl around and look up in one of the pine trees. A little girl with black hair and dark eyes was watching me, she giggled and I noticed the object that hit me was an egg. Feeling the yoke on my head felt odd, but I couldn’t help but laugh.

We laughed for a bit before she jumped down and bowed to me, holding a basket of bright colored eggs. “Sorry I couldn’t resist.”

I chuckled to myself. ‘This kid is ok.’ As I thought I said in reply. “That’s alright, I have to admit you snuck up on me.”

I put my hatchets in their holsters and she tilted her head. “Who are you?” 

“I’m Ticci Toby! But you can call me Toby for short!” I cheer and think. ‘Wait this is a human girl right? But she’s not scared?’

She smiled and giggled. “I know that look..I’m not scared of you. I’m a friend of Jeff the Killer.” 

‘Well then...Jeff made a friend with a human..is she trustworthy?’ The voices whisper in question.

~Fourth Wall Break~

Toby waves to audience. “Hey, I’m Ticci Toby! If you don’t know already, when I died to become a cp my insane side swapped with my logic side!” 

Pulls up small chart of his brain and heart and points to the brain first. “All my Insanity was here when I was human, then my sanity was from my heart or physical being.” Moves hand down to the heart. “Then when I became a cp that all swapped and i was physically insane and mentally logical!”

“Thanks for listening to Toby Tells~”

~Back to Story~

Eh, but who needs logic if she’s a friend? “That’s so awesome! We need more kids in the family! But why are you putting out eggs?”

She shrugged. “I figured you guys would like an easter hunt so I started placing eggs around.”

Chuckling I pet her head. “So thoughtful~ I will tell the others about the hunt!” I cheer and turn around to leave. “Oh right! What’s your-”

I turned my head but the girl was no longer there and in her place was a dark purple and blue egg on the grass. I slowly picked it up and smiled, heading home with my gift.

“Toby! What are you doing out here it’s still early morning?” LJ asked me as I ran by him.

“I was egg hunting!” I laughed and ran inside to tell every cp I could find, to tell them about the hunt.


End file.
